emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8204/8205 (17th July 2018)
Lachlan is interrupted by Liv whilst gassing Mill Cottage, and knocks her unconscious. Rebecca is horrified to find Robert and Liv unconscious, but Lachlan stops her from calling an ambulance. Dan tries to get Amelia to befriend Elliot but Elliot offends her. Plot Lachlan returns to Wishing Well Cottage having been out all night. Zak demands to know where he's been and why his phone is off as there's been an accident and Belle has been trying to get hold of him. Rebecca bangs at the door of the Mill. When an under the weather Robert finally answers, she hands him Seb. Pete is surprised Rebecca didn't spend the night at Dale View. Ross explains they've decided to take things slowly. Much to Amelia's annoyance, Dan has arranged for her to have the last week of term off school so they can try to get back to normal. Jimmy suggests Amelia needs time with friends so invites her over to Victoria Cottage for dinner. Zak tells Lachlan how Granny Clegg has fractured her hip so Belle's been summoned to help. Zak questions why Lachlan stayed out all night and warns him against messing Belle about. Moira has prepared Matty a cooked breakfast and gives him some money to tide him over. Cain warns Moira against mollycoddling her son. Both Robert and Liv are feeling unwell. Lydia wonders if she and Sam will ever have a place of their own. Zak isn't keen for them to move out so tells Lydia that Wishing Well Cottage is as much her home as his. Robert wonders if Liv is hungover but Liv protests she hasn't been drinking and storms out. Rebecca calls Ross out to a country road where she's waiting with a stolen transporter loaded with three vintage cars. She explains Lawrence put the cars into storage before the move to Australia, however, the storage fees haven't been paid and the cars are being auctioned to cover the costs. Ross insists they can sort this and they need to start by getting the transporter and cars off the road. Lydia gets to work putting her own stamp on Wishing Well Cottage. Liv tells Doug that Robert thinks she's drinking again. Doug reminds Liv that with her track record, it's a reasonable question to ask. Matty reintroduces himself to Zak and soon Zak has Matty buying him a drink. Zak tells Matty he's brave and asks questions about his transition. Ross and Rebecca store Lawrence's cars in a disused barn at Butlers Farm. Ross tells Rebecca she needs a plan but Rebecca states she plans to live in the moment and kisses Ross. Liv helps Doug out at his allotment. Doug explains he's decided to create a communal garden for the village then advises Liv to make things up with Robert. After Rebecca and Ross are intimate in the barn, Rebecca goes to note it down in her memory book when she recalls Ross slept with a prostitute. Ross tells Rebecca she's already forgiven him for that and reminds her she got with Robert when they were supposed to be going out. Ross questions why Rebecca would want to go out with him looking like this anyway. Rebecca tells Ross he's gorgeous then pulls out the page about him sleeping with a prostitute and rips it up, Soon the pair are getting intimate again. Zak suggests Matty could work in the shop but Matty isn't keen so Zak asks Cain about giving Matty a job but Matty doesn't know anything about cars. Liv returns home to find Robert asleep on the sofa. She shakes him awake and reiterates she hasn't been drinking. Robert is feeling worse so Liv heads out to get him some stronger pain killers. Zak returns to Wishing Well Cottage to find the house has been transformed into a parrot shrine. At Victoria Cottage, Elliot is excited Amelia is coming over for dinner. Jimmy tells Elliot that Amelia is too old for him but Elliot comments he likes older girls and is inquisitive about Amelia's kidnap. Amelia walks into the house as Elliot informs Jimmy that Angelica isn't coming down for dinner as she thinks Amelia is a weirdo. Zak questions how Sam could let this happen and is furious to learn the television has been moved into the barn. Ross and Rebecca return to the village. Lachlan is surprised to see the pair together and questions where Seb is. He panics when Rebecca mentions she dropped him off at the Mill earlier. Lachlan questions what kind of mother Rebecca is but Rebecca states if she'd wanted to get away from Seb, she'd have taken her mate up on a job offer Ibiza. Cain suggests to Moira that she offer Matty a job on the farm. As Robert is knocked out on the couch, Lachlan frantically searches the Mill for Seb. When Robert's phone pings, Lachlan reads his text message and to his relief, the text confirms Seb is safe and well with Diane. Liv returns home to find Lachlan in the flat. PC Swirling appears in the pub to speak to Rebecca about the car thefts. Liv demands to know what Lachlan is doing. He lies he was talking to Robert but Liv knows he's lying. PC Swirling quizzes Rebecca about her whereabouts this morning. Ross provides her with an alibi although PC Swirling doesn't buy it. Liv prevents Lachlan from leaving the Mill so Lachlan forcefully pushes her against the wall and she bangs her head against a plug socket which renders her unconscious. Once Lachlan has left, Liv momentarily regains consciousness and tries to stand up but falls to the floor again. Jimmy escorts Amelia home after dinner. It didn't go well as Elliot quizzed Amelia about her kidnapping and called Beth a psycho. Pete has lied to the police for Ross and Rebecca although isn't happy about it. Ross assures Rebecca she won't get into trouble, stating he's jacked hundreds of cars and he's never been sent down. Moira offers Matty a job on the farm. He's delighted until he remembers the early starts. As Rebecca heads to the Mill to see Seb, Lachlan informs her the tot is with Diane and orders her not to go inside. Rebecca pushes past Lachlan and heads inside where she finds Robert and Liv unconscious. She goes to call an ambulance when Lachlan grabs the phone off her. As Lachlan grabs a terrified Rebecca by the wrist, she questions what he's done. Ross apologises to Pete for making him lie to the police and reveals he and Rebecca are together now. Pete is pleased for his brother. Aaron returns home to find Liv and Robert unconscious. He immediately phones for an ambulance. Meanwhile, in the woods, Lachlan has been crying. His hands are covered in blood. He shuts his car boot and drives away... Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and barn *Unknown road *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and Doug's allotment *The Woolpack - Bar *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Sparrow Wood Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes